


RoyalWoolies Drabbles

by GoldenWooly



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of RoyalWoolies Drabbles I've done. They're all old, mind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Okay

"Are you kidding me?!"

Micah listened to Frey's voice, sighing heavily as the girl began hitting the walls that had closed behind him, the man sitting on the ground and watching her. Her voice was loud, the swords she held smashing against the stone barricades clanging harsh in his ears.

"Frey, relax," he attempted to soothe her, rubbing his neck. "We're in Sharance Maze, it closes behind us as we progress."

"I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!" The petite girl screeched, turning to point a sword at him. "YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT THIS!"

"I just told you!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"We're fine, Frey."

" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE ARE NOT OKAY!** "

"Wow, you're loud."

"Shut up!"

He dodged the projectile, laughing slightly as he spotted the engagement ring he gave her a while ago. "Oh, so you don't want to marry me anymore?"

"Shut up, give me my ring back and let's get out of here, Micah..."


	2. Snowflakes

"Micah, you're going to freeze, get in here!"

Frey watched as her boyfriend seemed to ignore her, running around outside, diving at seemingly nothing. She stared out of the window, leaning against the castle wall, sighing. If he was going for crazy, he certainly succeeded...

"What's he doing?"

Frey glanced behind her. Dolce was sitting on her couch, sipping at the hot chocolate Frey had made, glancing at the door.

"It hardly seems safe to be out during a blizzard..."

"Is that why we're stuck inside?" Pico commented, leaning on the back of the couch, a talisman stuck to her face. Dolce nodded, taking extra care to throw another talisman on the ghost, a smirk forming across her face as Pico yelled in annoyance, vanishing from sight. Frey smiled, sighing a bit.

"You try telling him that, he won't listen to me..." She replied, looking out the window again. She blinked in surprise, glancing around for his figure, only to see a small flurry of gold wool race past. "He turned into a wooly, he'll never come inside now..." She sighed, watching as he seemed to pause for a moment, doing a quick jig as he turned and raced inside. Frey blinked, startled, as he raced past her to the back room. "Micah?"

"Just leave him..."

Frey glanced towards her bed, scowling as Leon draped himself across it, his fan covering his face. She marched over, pulling the fan off before smacking him with it in annoyance. "No foxes on the bed!"

"Ow, hey!" The Guardian huffed, reaching for his fan. She held it up, taking a step back.

"Get off my bed, first."

"Dolly, help!"

"Sorry, Leon, Frey's home means it's Frey's rules."

Leon groaned before rolling off the bed, landing on his feet, giving Frey an annoyed look. She ignored him, stepping back to glance into the back room, frowning slightly.

"Just leave him, Frey..." Dolce yawned, stretching with a hum. "You, of all people, know how he is."

She sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing her eyes. The room fell silent, aside from Leon's grumbles. Frey crossed her arms, watching as the Guardian dragged his feet across the floor to sit beside Dolce, the girl making a sound of protest. A typical soundtrack to Frey's life lately, a smile appearing on her face. A moment later and there was a loud bang, the three jumping in shock.

Silence followed, the three staring at the door to the back room. For a few minutes there was silence, being broken only with a few short swears from the rooms only occupant.

"Micah?" Leon called out, leaning forward. "You dying in there?"

Frey gave him a glare, sighing. "Leon-"

"Far from it!" Micah called out, appearing in the doorway, dusting off his pants. "Sorry. That diamond didn't want to melt."

"Why would a diamond need to melt...?" The comment came from Dolce, the girl leaning back with a stretch, tugging her hat over her eyes. Leon took the chance to flop over onto her lap, the girl, once again, letting out an annoyed protest.

"Because Diamond is whitish clear, and beautiful, like a snowflake!" Micah replied, stating it as if it was a matter of fact. Frey looked at him in confusion.

"Why would-"

Before she could finish her question Micah pulled her into a hug. She blinked startled, hugging him back tightly. After a moment he pulled away, giving her a smile. "Hold out your hand!"

Confused, she held her hand out, watching as Micah placed something in it. She glanced at it, blinking in surprise. It was a snowflake, preserved somehow in a diamond pendant. Frey looked at him in confusion. "How-"

"Magic!" Micah smiled. There was a groan from Leon, with the blond choosing to ignore it. "Gaius taught me the trick."

"But....? Why?"

"It's our first winter together!" He explained, the smile never once leaving his face. "This way there's something to remember it by!"


	3. Things Frey said to Micah when she was drunk

There was a knock on the door. Micah paused as he turned around, still carrying the platinum he scavenged from the Maze.

“Coming!” He called out, quickly setting them down on the table, darting over to grab the door. He dodged the ladder leading down to his field, pausing as he pulled the door open. On the other side stood Colette, with Frey leaning into her, face red and giggling.

“What-”

“Gaius, Carlos, and Frey were apparently having a drinking contest.” Colette explained, cutting him off. “The guys are still at it, and I figured Frey should get home…”

“I could… of WON!”“ Frey snapped, giving Colette her best angry face possible, only for her to start giggling a moment later. Micah sighed, pulling the door open further, holding his arms out to Frey.

“Come here, you…”

“No! No, I… I Gotta get back!” Frey retorted, attempting to straighten herself out. “I just…. I gotta prove myself…!”

Despite her actions she had stepped forward, falling clumsily into Micah’s arms. He thanked his friend, watching as Colette darted down the stairs. He sighed, closing the door as Frey babbled on about something.

It took him a few moments to help her into bed, tucking the blankets around her snuggly. Frey watched him with the same goofy grin, giggling as he kissed her forehead. Micah sighed before getting back up and stretching, turning back to the last of his work.

“Sleep with me!” Frey demanded as he moved, attempting to sit up and grab his arm.

“In a moment, Frey. I promise.”

This seemed to settle the girl as she flopped on her side, watching as Micah busied himself again. He scooped the minerals back up, walking quickly over to his chest to deposit them.

“… I’m scared…”

Frey’s voice and tone caught him off guard. He froze, turning to look at her across the room, an edge of fear creeping into his mind. Was she finally realizing he could hurt her in a frenzied state of lost control as a monster? “O-of what…?”

“… That you’ll go away, just like Venti did…”

Micah grew silent. A year ago, the Sechs had invaded Frey’s town, resulting in the Native Dragon dying. Frey and her brother had become obsessive in their search to find her, and they had. But for Frey to bring this up…

“I’m scared… I’m scared the runes in you will vanish and take you away from me… And I’ll… I’ll never see you again…”

He set the ores down in his place, darting over to the girl. Without a moment of hesitation he climbed into the bed, and just pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly.

“That will never happen. I love you way too much to let something as trivial as that keep me away from you.” He reassured her, stroking her cheek gently, humming softly. “I promise, Frey.”

Micah woke the next day to a groggy Frey, asking him what she did last night. She asked if she said anything stupid as she put a cold cloth over her forehead, leaning against the wall. Micah kissed her cheek and reassured her it was nothing of the ordinary for her.


	4. Paranoia

Frey lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was probably about three in the morning, guessing from Micah’s deep breaths, and from his complete lack of movement. He was more restless as the night began, rolling onto his sides, his back, rolling into her and consuming her share of the bed, all before settling onto his back at night, arms spread out to his sides, open, inviting. He usually settled around two in the morning, and Frey would roll into him, bury her face into his chest, ignoring their surroundings. Or at least, attempt to, until something caught her eye, and she would freeze in place, staring at the pitch black room around them, not daring to move.

She had tried ignoring the darkness, closing her eyes tightly, clinging to Micah’s chest, but then the sound of his breathing would tune out, and she wouldn’t be able to feel his heartbeat through his chest, and it would feel like she was floating in an empty void. And she would open her eyes, try to focus on her partners face in the dark, try to zero in on his breathing. It would work for a few minutes, and then she’d see something move in the corner of her eye, swear something was lurking just beyond the bed, just past the safety of a wall Micah had made between her and the blackness.

And she would stare into the black void, not daring to move in case it felt the need to attack. Frey would cling to Micah even more, sometimes accidentally waking him from his sleep. On those occasions he would look at her, laugh and pull her close, smothering her with kisses until she felt tired enough to sleep, enough to ignore what surrounded them.

Slowly, though, the laughter would begin to last shorter amounts of times, and the love would begin to last longer. Frey hadn’t noticed it at first, but eventually he would wake up at the slightest freeze of her body, and he would pull her into his arms. He would begin to hum softly for her, speaking quietly enough that she wouldn’t quite be able to make out the sounds.

Eventually, he would stay awake at night with her, speaking softly to her, waiting until she would fall asleep before falling asleep himself. Frey began to lose count of the times she saw him asleep at night, feeling the new normal become falling asleep to his soft words instead.

Frey wondered when he learned she was scared of the dark. Not that she minded he knew.


	5. Icy Vale

It was a cold day. Micah darted through the Icy Vale, determined to make it back to Sharance before Frey knew he was missing. He tucked his scarf closer around him, thankful for the decision he made to transform into a wooly while in the wintery dungeon. Of course, it meant he had to change back as soon as he approached the dungeons entrance, to keep himself from being discovered by the towns population. He wasn’t ready for anyone to see him like this, not yet.

And yet, as he neared the entrance, he spotted Frey, sitting on a rock, staring at the river. The gate from the area was missing, the girl must have destroyed it prior to him arriving.

He let out a startled “bah”, scrambling to backtrack himself.

Only for Frey to turn at the sound, her eyes widening.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “The golden-!”

If he could hurry away, he would. But hearing Frey’s voice always held him captive, feeling himself want to be close to her.

 _But she can’t know it’s me!_ He thought, glancing around for a quick escape. And yet, the look of excitement on her face held him in place.

He sighed in defeat, slowly walking towards her. He knew from experience Frey would never dare harm him, knew from experience (and from seeing her barn) how much the girl loved woolies. The only thing he had to fear was the potential she might try to tame him, and he wasn’t sure if he would be fully opposed to the idea.

He stopped just a short distance from her, watching as she looked over him, watched as a smile grew on her face and she began digging in her pockets for something. Micah’s eyes grew wide as she pulled out a red scarf, offering it to him.

“Here,” she hummed. “I was planning on giving this to my boyfriend, but you look cold.”

Micah approached slowly, taking the scarf from her, staring at it. He offered her another small “bah”, holding it back up to her. She should be giving this to the _human_ Micah, not-

“Here, let me put it on you.”

His eyes widened as she took the scarf back, only to gently wrap it around his neck, over his current scarf. He stared at her, simply amazed.

“… You’re an adorable wooly, you know that?” Frey spoke, watching as he fidgeted a bit. “You’re adorable, like my boyfriend is… He has a herd of woolies in his barn, you know.”

He kept quiet, watching her. Frey continued to speak.

“I haven’t seen him all day,” she muttered, looking back at the river. “It’s a bit frustrating. We’re so alike, we have the same sort of job, but he… He goes and is off on his own so much. He won’t take me exploring with him… And when he comes back at night, he has all these amazing stories of the things he saw….”

Micah listened to her, feeling himself wince slightly. He never allowed her to come with him because some days he would feel a greater need to be his monster side, and he didn’t want her to ever know about his secret. He stepped forward, leaning his head against Frey’s leg gently.

 _I want to tell you…_ He thought, bahing as Frey gently pet his head. _But I’m really-_

“I’m scared he doesn’t love me…”

Frey’s voice interrupted his train of thought, the hurt layered in her statement causing Micah to pull away and stare at her in shock. Of course he loved her! He gripped at her leg carefully, staring up at her with a determined look.

If he spoke now, he could erase all her fears instantly. He could tell her how much he loved her, hold her close, and it would be fine. His own fears held him back, with him wincing slightly as Frey just pet his wool, staring at the river.

Instead, he scrambled up onto her lap, forcing her attention on him. Frey looked at him in surprise, but thankfully just held him close to herself instead of setting him down. Micah relaxed into her, formulating a plan for the night to make it up to her.

“You’re a very strange wooly, you know that?” She spoke softly, gently thumbing his wool, holding him close. “Very strange, just like Micah… I guess that’s why I love him so much…”

“Bahh.”

They had sat like that for a few hours, with him forcing himself to remain quiet. Once Frey had left he had transformed back, running as fast as he could to track her down, surprising her and scooping her up into his arms. He told her, over and over until she had cut him off, how much he loved her, how much he was so thankful he had her in his life. He refused to set her down, much to her exclamations of embarrassment, carrying her back to his home, only to set her down once inside and kiss her, whispering sweet nothings to her.

He only laughed when Frey asked what got into him, responding with he had something to show her soon.

And he only hoped she would accept him like she had in the Icy Vale.


	6. Not Telling

“If I tell you, you’re going to laugh.”

Micah shook his head quickly, giving Frey a huge smile as she crossed her arms. He, in return, opens his arms as if he was expecting a hug, the smile remaining on his face.

“Frey, there is nothing you could say that would make me laugh,” he began, giving her a pointed look. After a second he frowned, shaking his head. “Well, I mean if you were purposely trying to make me laugh then I probably would laugh, but I mean right now I’m being serious, so I promise I won’t laugh. Promise.”

Frey rolled her eyes at him, sighing heavily with a frown. “Trust me on this one, Micah.”

“Nope, no trusting. Spill your guts to me, Frey.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“I said no.”

Micah sighed, dropping his arms to his side as he pouted. “Fine, fine.”

“Don’t pout at me!”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are! Damn it Micah, stop guilting me!”

“I’m not guilting you though!”

She sighed at this, shaking her head. “Look, fine, whatever. I just. I wanted to watch the stars with you again because you looked so handsome last time and I just…”

“Heh…”

“See?! You laughed!”

“Because you’re adorable! Of course we can go stargazing again, promise!”


	7. Scribbles

__“Micah! Have you seen Noel at all today?!”

Micah looked up from his book, blinking in confusion as Frey stood in front of him, her hands rested on her hips in annoyance. Even with the aura of annoyance and oddly displaced anger radiating from her, it took him a moment to contemplate before he decided to put the book down. He sighed, looking up at Frey in confusion. “Noel? No, I haven’t seen him all day.”

“Are you kidding me? You haven’t seen YOUR son all day?!”

He looked at her, frowning. “And I’m to assume you haven’t? Frey, he’s your son too, you know.”

“No, the last time I saw him he was pulling all the chests apart looking for… For something,” Frey replied, sighing. “I have never seen him in such a fit before. He was throwing that stupid wool you collect from the woolies all over the place.”

“Hey! It is not stupid! Besides, that honestly sounds like Noel.” Micah retorted, rolling his eyes with a sigh. “He probably didn’t mean to cause a mess, you know. Though, then again, he does take after you…”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing!” Micah laughed, getting up with a stretch. “Well, I mean, he’s your son. He’s a sweet kid, isn’t he?”

“Well, yeah, but aren’t you worried about-”

“Ah, there you are Noel!”

Micah watched as his kid froze, turning slowly to face him with wide eyes. Frey spun around, staring at the toddler as he hugged whatever was in his arms closer to him. It was hard to make out what whatever he was holding was, outside of the vast amount of white that made him wonder if he was beginning a wooly furball collection. He smiled, taking a step towards the kid, holding his hands out to him as if to offer him a hug.

“Hey, Noel, whatcha have there?”

“No!”

Micah froze, staring at Noel in surprise.

“Noel! That is not the sort of language you should use with your father!” Frey scolded, stomping toward to the kid. “If your father or I ask you something, we appreciate getting a polite response from you, not ‘no’!”

Noel hugged the items closer to his chest tighter, shaking his head quickly as he took a step backwards, away from his parents. “No, no, no!” He yelled, turning around suddenly and running off through the house.

“Frey, you really cannot use that voice with Noel….” Micah sighed, stretching his arms as he walked over to Frey, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “You have to be calmer with him. You know that.”

“I don’t have to be anything! I want to know what the hell my son is doing rummaging through all of our storage chests and throwing wooly fluff everywhere!” Frey huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. “Children should not be keeping any sort of secret, especially one involving wooly fur, from their parents!”

“I’m sure you kept things from your parents, dear.” Micah replied. “All kids do. He’ll tell us what he’s doing when he’s ready to, you know that. He’s too much like-”

“You.”

“What.”

“You,” Frey mumbled, rolling her eyes. “He’s too much like you. You and your whole 'tell you when I’m good and ready and not a moment sooner’ thing probably either rubbed off on Noel, or he inherited it from you. This is your fault.”

“Well, to be clear I was going to say you, but okay…” Micah sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Not even a moment later a panicked expression came over Frey’s face as she turned to him, her eyes wide.

“What if he’s doing something stupid? What if Leon taught him how to do something stupid?”

“Well to be honest I really wouldn’t put it past Leon to do something like that, but… Don’t you think you’re jumping to conclusions?”

“But what if I’m not and it’s an actual thing and he’s doing something stupid Leon taught him?! Leon always teaches him stupid things!”

“Okay, now you really are over reacting.”

“I am not over reacting!” Frey retorted, pulling her arms in tighter as she glared at him. “How am I over reacting?!”

“Well, for one, you’ve got your arms crossed and I am pretty sure I see a vein in your forehead.” Micah laughed as he dodged an open palm aimed for him, giving Frey a bright smile. “It can’t be too bad, Frey. Like I said, Noel’s a sweet kid.”

He watched as she began to pace around, watching as Frey began to chew on her lower lip slightly. With a sigh he walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“You really shouldn’t worry so much, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right….”

“How about you go relax or something? I’m sure Noel will come show you what he’s been doing the moment he’s done, like he always does,” Micah hummed, carefully herding Frey towards the chair he had vacated, gently forcing her to sit down. He went to fetch a blanket, returning to drape it over her as she stared at him.

“Why are you so calm.”

“Because I know our son, he probably just wants it to stay a surprise.”

“Nnh, fine, whatever…”

He smiled as Frey began to settle, pulling the blanket tightly around her as she allowed herself to sink into the chair, sighing heavily. “And you’re sure it’s not something stupid that only Leon would think up of.”

“Knowing our son, it is not something stupid that Leon thought up of.”

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting by the time Noel came out of his room, running towards his parents with a wide grin on his face. Micah looked up from the couch he had claimed (Frey joining him moments later with the blanket, all but suffocating him), watching as the toddler ran over.

“Momma, Papa, look!”

He held up something wrapped in soft wool, folded together almost as if it was a book. Shaking his arm free, Micah reached over and carefully took the gift from Noel, opening it as Frey watched in a mix of confusion. Inside was several pieces of paper folded and sewn together, with bright pictures scribbled on the front.

“I made you a book!”

Micah watched as Frey reached over and flipped a page, colourful words popping out to them on each page they came across, each page accompanied with equally colourful scribbles.

“Uncle Leon said it was your anniversary soon… So I made you a book! Because you love each other super duper lots, right?” Noel explained, his eyes sparkling as he watched his parents read each page.

“Noel…”

Micah glanced at Frey, tears springing in her eyes they stared at the current page they were on.

“Noel this is so nice of you,” Micah hummed softly, passing the book to Frey as he reached out to pick their child up, pulling him onto his lap under the warmth of the blanket. “Thank you very much.”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful!”


End file.
